


My Crowley Theory

by ScottishQueenofSarcasm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biblical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishQueenofSarcasm/pseuds/ScottishQueenofSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small HC about Crowleys life before he became a demon and how he came to be in Mesopotamia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Crowley Theory

HC where at first Crowley was actually an angel in biblical times and Lilith while she was human was Crowleys lover after Crowley fell because he had had enough with the fights in Heaven and just wanted to live on Earth more peacefully. But one day Lucifer came to twist Liliths soul and Crowley tried to stop him, tried to fight him...but fighting the devil wasn't exactly easy and so to keep Crowley out of the way, Lucifer used his powers on Crowley so strongly that Crowley was sent to the future. After all that way it was too late to do anything for Lilith. Way too late. And so Crowley lived a miserable human life in the 18th century, Scotland. He had a wife who did give him a son but he neglected them both. Then a demon who claims to be Lilith finds Crowley getting himself drunk again in a bar and he thinks he's hallucinating so he just goes along with it and makes a deal with the demon. He'd probably be seen kissing the demon and when his wife finds out she leaves him because thats one more step too far. And his son has another reason to hate him. Then 10 years later he's on the run from hellhounds, find himself at his wife and sons door but they think he's crazy. And the hellhounds end up killing all but the son who escapes, going on a boat to America a few days later. (If I remember what Bobby found out correctly about how Gavin died) And so Crowley is in Hell being tortured for a couple of centuries until he becomes a crossroads demon. Then King of the crossroads and when he sees Lilith again she says how they can both free Lucifer. But Crowley doesn't want Lucifer free, alas he is freed though and Lilith dies...for good. And Crowley wants to find a way to put Lucifer back into that cage. And well...you all know the rest from the show. This could also explain how he just wants to be loved...I mean, he only truly loved once and that went terribly wrong. When Sam was injecting that cure, he was letting out all of the pain Crowley had ever felt over the years. He doesn't remember anything about being an angel, but he knows he once did feel love. JUST A RANDOM THEORY, I have a couple versions...this is one that makes the whole "Crowley and Naomi in Mesopotamia" thing more believable. Because I saw a theory where Crowley was a fallen angel turned to a demon and so voila-


End file.
